elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonia
is a system in the Inner Scutum-Centaurus Arm. It is approximately 22,000 light years outside the Core Systems, and is also the current location of Jaques Station, making it one of the most remote inhabited star systems from Sol. A permanent planetary outpost, Colonia Hub, was later constructed in the system as the headquarters of the Colonia Council, marking the beginning of human colonization of the Colonia Nebula and wider Colonia Region.https://eddb.io/system/633211 Colonia's original designation was Eol Prou RS-T d3-94. The Eol Prou nebula was submitted as a POI to the Galactic Mapping Project on July 1, 3302, by CMDR Diocles Asterous (aka Diostar), with a placeholder name of "Colonia" being suggested by Erimus Kamzel, founder of the Galactic Mapping Project. The name was quickly adopted by the exploration community and Universal Cartographics officially changed the system's name on October 25, 3302. System Layout * Colonia ** Colonia 1 ** Colonia A Belt ** Colonia 2 *** Colonia 2 A **** Colonia Hub (Surface Port) **** Colonia Orbital (Outpost) *** Colonia 2 B **** Listening Post *** Colonia 2 C *** Colonia 2 D *** Jaques Cafe (Installation) *** Notable Stellar Phenomena (x5) ** Colonia 3 *** Colonia 3 A **** Colonia 3 A Ring **** Dove Enigma (Megaship) *** Colonia 3 B *** Colonia 3 C **** Colonia 3 C A *** Colonia 3 D ** Colonia 4 *** Jaques Station (Orbis Starport, formerly named "80 DD-D 774-CE-2") ****Jaques Visitor Beacon (Tourist Beacon) ****Repairs Concluded (Tourist Beacon) ****The Colonia Expansion (Tourist Beacon) *** Colonia Bastion (Installation) ** Colonia 5 *** Colonia 5 A **** Piccard's Horizons +++ (Settlement) *** Colonia 5 B *** Colonia 5 C *** Colonia 5 D *** Colonia 5 E **** Colonia 5 E A ** Colonia 6 ** Colonia 7 *** Colonia 7 A **** Colonia 7 A A **** Colonia 7 A Ring *** Colonia 7 B **** Colonia 7 B Ring *** Colonia 7 C *** Colonia 7 D *** Colonia 7 E *** Colonia 7 F *** Colonia 7 G **** Holloway Biology Centre (Surface Port) ** Colonia 8 Travelling to Colonia The Colonia system is exactly 22,000.46 ly away from Sol. To facilitate travel and trade between the Core Systems and Colonia, a network of 17 inhabited systems with 20 ports was constructed between them, forming the Colonia Connection Highway. Neutron stars in the Neutron Highway along the route can be fuel scooped for FSD Supercharging, reducing overall travel times significantly. Notes *Jaques Station, the only space station equipped for continuous star travel, attempted an extreme long-range jump to Beagle Point from Gliese 1269 on May 21, 3302, following a successful community goal to provide the station with fuel. Due to Unknown Artefact interference, the station's drives malfunctioned during the jump and it was stranded in Eol Prou RS-T d3-94. A community goal to provide Jaques Station with repair materials succeeded, but Jaques has no plans to retry the jump to Beagle Point. *The first permanent settlement in the system, Colonia Hub on the surface of Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 2 A (now known as Colonia 2 A), was inaugurated on September 9, 3302. It was the global reward for a community goal. *The name "Colonia" was submitted to the community created Galactic Mapping Project on July 1st 3302 as a suggested name for the nebula that Jaques Station was discovered in. Colonia soon became the adopted name of the wider region as a whole, and Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 was officially renamed "Colonia" with the 2.2 update. *Colonia's population has grown rapidly since Jaques Station was rediscovered. It was originally only 750 during most of 3302, consisting of the crew of the station itself. Since then, the system's population has been recorded as expanding to 60,000 by early 3303, 200,000 by June 24, 3303, 400,000 by September 26, 3303, and 450,000 by January 11, 3304. Galnet has reported on Colonia's population boom.Galactic News: Colonia Population Boom Videos File:Elite_Strange_Worlds_-_Episode_13_-_Colonia_Elite_Dangerous_Fan-Made_Series File:Elite_Dangerous_Returning_to_the_Bubble_from_Colonia File:Elite_Dangerous-_COLONIA_CODEX Gallery File:Colonia-System-Eol-Prou-RS-T-d3-94.png|Eol-Prou-RS-T-d3-94 in July 3302 File:Colonia September 3303.png|Colonia in September 3303 File:Colonia January 3304.png|Colonia in January 3304 File:Jaques Station.png|Jaques Station File:Jaques Station traffic.png|Traffic outside Jaques Station File:Colonia Hub.png|Colonia Hub seen from above File:Colonia Hub ground1.png|Colonia Hub west ground view File:Colonia Hub ground2.png|Colonia Hub east ground view File:Colonia Orbital.png|Colonia Orbital File:Dove Enigma.png|Dove Enigma References Category:Colonia